Variables: A Leafgreen Nuzlocke
by SnivyShadow
Summary: Krimleid Curtis began his journey into the world of Pokemon with the intention of conquering the Pokemon League and fixing up his shambolic region. But things are rarely that simple, the world is conspiring to bring him down and a demon is waking, intent on destroying everything, death is waiting for a single slip and life is easily stolen. The usual Nuzlocke formula.


_Nuzlocke Challenge: Pokemon Leafgreen._

_Rules: I may only catch the first pokemon in a new area (gift pokemon are not affected by this,) if it faints, smooth moves jackass._

_The Dupes clause is in effect (If I encounter a pokemon I already own I have two more opportunities to catch a different Pokemon, however I am not obliged to try for a new Pokemon)_

_If a Pokemon faints it is considered dead and boxed permanently, Healing items are permitted both in and out of battle. _

_All Pokemon must be nicknamed, a theme is present where all Pokemon will be named after characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. _

_The game ends if my character whites out, my starter dies or, to make things interesting, if I run out of money. _

"KRIMLEID!" her voice rang out shaking the small house to its foundations. Krimleid stirred at the sound of his mother's voice and as he got up he spared a glance at his calendar. It was the 5th of August, his birthday. His sixteenth to be exact, among other things he could legally drive a motorbike and that was about it, oh and he could become a Pokemon trainer. The original age for a Pokemon Trainer was ten years old but the world was a harsh place and all and any new fish were chewed up and shat out as traumatised wrecks who spent their time in mental asylums because of trauma brought on by the deaths of their Pokemon so the age was brought up to sixteen. The Pokemon battling institution was deeply tied in with the political one in that the best at battling were the leaders of the Kanto political cabinet. It was as a foreign ambassador from Unova said, a hierarchy built by the strong to forever keep down the weak. Of course most hierarchies were like that. Pokemon Battling in Unova was strictly recreational, it generated revenue but was in no way tied to the Unovan government's power. Kanto had accepted the statement made by the ambassador gracefully by placing a trade embargo on Unova and withdrawing all their corporate funding and participants from the Pokemon World Tournament scheduled to take place in a year's time.

The fact that Krimleid knew all this was no small cause of concern for his mother, she had spent several sleepless nights worrying about her son's well-being and refused to allow him outside of the town. This did not sully the relationship between the two as Krimleid had always obeyed the rules placed before him and the only thing that ever darkened the atmosphere between them was the subject of Krimleid's name. Krimleid's father had been Almian and the word Krimleid meant warm-hearted in ancient Almian and had been a subject of ridicule for Krimleid for most of his school days. That ridicule ended when one of the main perpetrators ended up with a broken nose and a busted lip courtesy of Gary 'Blues' Oak.

But the past was the past, Krimleid and Gary were still close friends and the exam for the Pokemon Trainers license was being held on Krimleid's birthday courtesy of Professor Oak. Krimleid and Gary were the only two taking the exam this year and both had studied hard in preparation.

"Krimleid, are you awake?" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom," Krimleid shouted back, he got up and hastily changed out of his pyjamas into his everyday-wear as he called it. A pair of long black pants and a white t-shirt were his standard load out and today was no different. He looked in a mirror before going downstairs and was greeted by his own face albeit with mild bags under his eyes gained from a lack of sleep. His eyes were a simple brown, nothing more or less although he had once heard a friend of his mother describe them as hazelnut. His hair was long and a lighter shade of brown. It reached down past his neck and he refused to cut it any shorter. Coupled with a slim figure this lead to the impression held by some at first that Krimleid was a girl, coupled with the fact that his name wasn't very indicative of his gender.

As Krimleid walked downstairs he heard his mother get up and walk over to him.

"Every child has to leave home soon, some sooner than others," she hugged him and Krimleid let out a small 'oof' as she held him in the embrace. Finally she let him go and looked at her son. "You'll do great, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, so am I," Krimleid smiled.

Krimleid closed the door behind him and walked the admittedly short distance to Professor Oak's laboratory. On the way there he met his closest friend, Gary 'Blues' 'Motherfracking' Oak.

"Hey Krim, how's it going?" Gary asked as they neared the lab.

"It's good," Krimleid responded, he slightly winced at the use of the nickname, anyone other than Gary, his sister or Krimleid's mother who used that nickname would be rewarded with an unnerving stare courtesy of Krimleid. As the two reached Professor Oak's lab they spotted him waiting outside for him.

"Ah, you two are on just in time, I was almost getting worried!" Oak laughed

"Why would you have been worried if we weren't late?" Gary asked. His grandfather shrugged and the three of them entered the room. There were two desks and on them were a stack of papers. They sat down and looked at the papers.

Kanto Pokemon Trainers' License Theory Test.

Krimleid looked at thes test and quickly leafed through it. Throughout the test it gave several questions regarding Pokemon care and travel.

1. What is the recommended treatment for a poisoned pokemon?

2. What is the chemical present within paralysis healing items?

3. Where can the aforementioned chemical be located naturally?

4. Describe the main symptom of Pokerus.

Krimleid answered each question with little thought on his part, he had studied for a while regarding the examination.

After about fifteen minutes of writing Krimleid handed his test up, almost a minute later Gary handed his up as well. Professor Oak began correcting each test with lightning speed and in five minutes handed the both back. There had been thirty questions and to pass the exam theyneeded at least 26 of them right. Krimleid looked at his test and let out a sigh of relief, 28/30. Gary let out a similar reaction and Krimleid snuck a glance at his paper, 30/30. Gary was good.

"As you completed your test first Krimleid, I'll allow you to choose which Pokemon you want as your starter," Professor Oak snapped the two boys out of their dazed relief.

Krimleid stared at the three Poke Balls in front of him. Above the balls was a hologram showing the Pokemon inside and a brief description of them. He looked between the three, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Krimleid already knew what they evolved into and when, he looked at the Poke Ball housing Bulbasaur and placed his hand on it.

"TRAINER RECOGNISED." The Poke Ball buzzed slightly and a Bulbasaur burst out looking thoroughly disoriented.

"Bulba?" It looked up at Professor Oak. Gary moved forward to pick out his Pokemon and a few seconds later an orange and yellow lizard with a flame on its tail was standing next to the Bulbasaur. It looked disoriented as well and called out its name a few times.

"That reminds me, I have a little prototype I've created that I'd like you both to test for me," Professor Oak handed the boys what looked like an earpiece with a small square sticking out the bottom. "It's a translator, while Pokemon can understand humans perfectly the opposite is unfortunately not true. I want you to test these throughout your travels and report back to me occasionally with feedback about it," he explained. Krimleid fitted the earpiece.

"Wait, which one of you is my trainer?" A surprisingly clear female voice rang in through Krimleid's ear, it was coming from the Bulbasaur

"That'd be me," Krimleid got down on his knees to look at his Pokemon.

"Pardon my reluctance but I'm not really fond of going out into the wide world and being killed like countless others before me," the Bulbasaur deadpanned.

"Well then, we're going to have to careful about what we do out there, aren't we?" Krimleid responded. "And while we're at it, what's your name?"

"Haven't got one," the Bulbasaur sighed. "I'm open to suggestions though."

"Well then, how does Izumi sound?" Krimleid asked.

"It sounds nice, I'll take it," the Bulbasaur, now Izumi smiled.

"Well, with all that out of the way I guess we should be going, Thanks Professor – "

" Not so fast Krimleid, I don't want anyone else to have the prestigious honour of being the future Champion's first step to glory! Bring it on!" Gary's Charmander settled into a fighting stance.

"Ready, Izumi?"

"Ready and waiting,"


End file.
